Example embodiments relate to display driving integrated circuits, display devices, and/or methods used to perform operations of the display driving integrated circuits, and more particularly, to display driving integrated circuits, display devices, and/or methods used to perform operations of the display driving integrated circuits which may reduce power consumption and/or may attenuate electromagnetic interference (EMI).
A frequency used to drive a display device has increased as demand for the display device having a high resolution has increased. Accordingly, the display device or a display driving integrated circuit suffers from problems, for example, increased power consumption and increased EMI.